Save the Last Dance For Me
by luv0817
Summary: First Super Dave's, now their own...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters. I do not own _Save the Last Dance for Me_ or _That's All_, which are both sung by Michael Buble, (the latest versions, anyway)

A/N: Idea came to me while listening to the song _Save the Last Dance for Me_

A/N: Very short fan fic and crammed full of fluff. As Sara would say, "The cheese factor was… high."

_Save the Last dance For Me_ – Michael Buble

You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

xoxoxoxoxo

Sara Sidle sat contently, watching the bride and groom dance. David Philips had finally tied the knot. Normally she didn't enjoy weddings, but this one was different, special. The night was perfect for an outdoor wedding and reception as the hot Nevada wind brushed over the covered tent; closing her eyes, Sara listening to the rustle of the wind in the trees. Taking a sip of her non-alcoholic champagne, she hadn't noticed someone step up beside her.

"May I have this dance?" Sara looked up to see her friend and fellow CSI, holding out his hand to her.

"Sure, Nick," Sara said taking his hand. As he led her to the dance floor, she looked back to see Grissom's reaction, he smiled gently and then winked, which made Sara smile too. It wasn't often that Gil Grissom winked and he only winked at one person, her.

"What are you thinking?" Nick asked as they swayed so a slow melodic tune.

"Nothing," she said dreamily. She, of course, was thinking about Gil and wishing he was the one dancing with her right now. They'd been together for almost a year now, but they weren't reading to reveal their relationship to the world just yet.

"Suuure," Nick teased. Sara smiled easily at him.

"When did you learn to dance?"

"Please," he scoffed, "in a house full of sisters."

"May I cut in?" a voice interrupted them.

"Hey, Super Dave, sure," Nick said handing Sara off to the groom. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks, Nick."

"I'm very happy for you, David," Sara said as David took a proper dancing position.

"Lessons," he answered her silent question.

"Well, they paid off," she smiled softly. "It was a beautiful wedding, David."

"Jenna did most of it. I was always busy-" He did not want to add, "With you guys."

"Jenna did an amazing job, then."

"Yes, she did." Sara giggled a little when she saw Greg come towards them in his black tux with his hair all spiked. Clapping as the music changed, David boldly kissed Sara on the cheek.

"May I?" Greg asked as the next song started; holding his chin up and standing much more straight than usual

"Of Course," David said stepping aside. "I'll catch up with you later," he said to Sara, who nodded. She had to stop herself from laughing at Greg who was very trying very hard to be the perfect gentlemen.

"Very starry night, tonight, isn't it?" Greg asked in a _proper voice_. Sara couldn't hold it anymore, she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Greg, you're just acting so…weird." Greg looked like a hurt puppy. "At least you're a good dancer," she sobered herself.

"Nana Olaf," he stated. "She always said a gentleman knew how to dance properly with a lady."

"She did a great job, then, didn't she?"

"My turn," Warrick said walking up at the start of the next song. "You look amazing tonight, Girl," he said taking her hand.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Warrick," she said smiling. "Did Tina decide to come tonight?"

"No," he said stiffening.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well…"

"I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's not your fault. Things just haven't been too good lately."

"Well, I'm still sorry."

"Thanks."

"Do you think Grissom will dance, ever?" Warrick thought aloud. "Does he even know how?" Sara shrugged, happy to be against Warrick's shoulder so he couldn't see the huge grin that had spread across her face. She had it on pretty good authority that Gil Grissom was an excellent dancer.

xoxoxoxoxo

After waving goodbye to David and Jenna, Sara announced she was heading home and started to gather up her belongings.

"Has anyone seen Griss lately?" Nick asked.

"Last time I saw him was… when I was on the dance floor with Sara," Greg said trying to remember. "He looked, pale."

"Pale?" Sara asked, shocked.

"Relax," Catherine said downing her latest glass of wine, "I'm sure he's fine; probably just got bored and left."

"We'll I'll see you guys tomorrow night," Sara said as she headed out toward her car. A round of, "Good night, bye, and see you," followed her. As soon as she got into her car, she dialled Grissom's number, he wasn't picking up; after several rings, she gave up. _Maybe he is ill_, she thought to herself. _No, he would've told me_, she reasoned.

Pulling up to the drive way of Grissom's townhouse, that she now called, "home", Sara saw that the inside of the house was completely dark. Grabbing her hand bag and wrap, she grabbed her key and headed to the porch.

As she unlocked and opened the door a sweet scent of vanilla filled her senses and she was greeted by rose petals on the floor. Stepping though the entry way she heard faint music coming from the living room and as she rounded the corner, there she saw Grissom, still in his tux, standing in the middle of the room, holding a single red rose. White candles of all shapes and sizes were everywhere, which would explain the vanilla scent, and more rose pedals were spread out on the floor.

"Dance with me," he asked, holding out his hand to her, which still held the rose. Sara's eyes filled with joyful tears as she took the rose and smelled it softly. This was the most romantic gesture Grissom had ever lavished on her. Laying the rose gently on the ottoman, she wrapped her hands around his neck and he pushed the remote and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Michael Buble's deep voice entered the room as their song, _That's All_, filled the room. _I can only give you love that lasts forever, and a promise to be near each time you call. And the only heart I own for you and you alone; that's all, that's all..._

"Michael Buble?" Sara asked.

"Yes," he said softly into her hair.

"Hmmm" She lazily held her head against his chin.

"Marry me, Sara?" That wasn't at all how he'd planned it to come out, it just did. It wasn't a command, but more of a plea; like he would die if she even thought to say no, and maybe he would. Sara really started crying now. She wasn't usually this weepy, but the pregnancy was throwing her hormones out of control. Through her tears she kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Yes," was all she said; clear and definitive

"I realised something tonight," he said looking into her eyes. "You can dance with Nick and David and Greg and Warrick, but you're last dance will always be with me." Gently Grissom cupped Sara's face with his hands and slowing leaned forward into a soft kiss. "I love you, Sara Sidle." Pulling him closer to her again, Sara whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Gil Grissom."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. All right's reserved to CBS and co.

A/N: Originally, this was suppose to be a one-shot, but I started writing and couldn't stop. I know there isn't very much dancing in this chapter, but there will be in the next part, I promise. This is dedicated helkl031 for finding my story so long after I first wrote it and reading it! And to VegasGoddess because it was this post that inspired me to write about Gil and Sara's wedding.

"You look beautiful, Sparky." Sara Sidle, soon-to-be, Grissom; turned around to see Jim Brass approaching her. He looked sharp in his rented black tux. _Why is it that the guys always rent their tux, but the women _buy_ their gowns?_ She silently wondered. Fidgeting with her gown, she counted the ways she could kill Catherine Willows, for talking her into a proper wedding at the Botanical Gardens. Up until a few nights ago, everything seemed to be going great and then- everything started to fall apart.

Her wedding dress hadn't been fixed properly and needed to be readjusted. Her mother called saying she wasn't sure if she would be able to fit her daughter's wedding into her schedule. (You would think that after spending a few weeks getting to re-know her daughter, she'd want to be there for her on the most important day of her life, but no.) Even the menu was off- and right now, the only thing on Sara's mind was how to dispose of Catherine's body. Not five minutes after she and Gil Grissom had announced their engagement, did Catherine pull out a stack of wedding books and magazines; claiming that she had been saving them for just this occasion.

_"I knew you guys would get hitched sooner or later," Catherine teased. The team was gathered in the locker room for the announcement before shift. "Here," she pulled out a stack materials. "These should help a bit. I've been saving them."_

_"We're not going to-" Sara began to protest. _

_"Of course you are, Sara," Catherine argued, "when you know it's a once in a lifetime thing, you've got to make it special."_

"Hi," Jim's voice pulled her out of her head. Seeing the tension in her face, he gently kissed her hand. "You're ready, Kiddo. Just relax. Take a deep breath. You really do look beautiful."

"Thank you." Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. "Okay, let's do this."

"Here, Sara," Lindsey handed her a bouquet of calla-lilies. Taking another deep breath, Sara accepted Jim's arm- he was the only person she had thought of to walk her down the aisle.

_"It really is about time, you two." Jim said sipping a glass of brandy as he and the happy couple sat in the Tangiers lounge celebrating. _

_"Jim," Sara cleared her throat. "As you know, Grissom has asked you to be his best, man- and well, since I don't have any family- except for my Mom- kind of, I was wondering you would- walk me down the aisle. You know, pull double duty." Jim kissed Sara's cheek and accepted, "For you, Sparky, anything."_

As the door opened the sounds of Philip Glass's _Metamorphosis_, could be head just above the sound of the water fountains and gasps could be audibly heard by the small attendance of people. Many of them had never seen Sara in anything then work clothes, let alone dressed up. The sun was shinning brightly through the glass dome as Sara and Brass made their way to the front.

Blushing, Sara glanced down at the floor and then looked up to see Gil's deep blues eyes on her, and a smile crept onto her face. She no longer wanted to kill Catherine, she was no longer even thinking of Catherine; she, Sara Sidle, was about to marry the man she loved- all was right with the world.

Gil Grissom couldn't believe what he was seeing. The doors to the Gardens had opened and there She was, Sara; his Sara, beautiful, radiant. No, none of those words were even right for what he saw. Dressed in an off the shoulder, cream coloured, princess style gown, Sara's hair was curled and pulled half-up with pieces falling in specific places; she looked... priceless and he couldn't stop staring at her. For a moment, they held eye contact and then she broke into a wide smiling that crinkled her nose.

"Hi." Sara whispered, stopping at the alter.

"Hello." He whispered back. "Thank you, Jim." he shook his friend's hand.

"My pleasure." Tears started to fall down the hard-ass cops face as he gave Sara a quick kiss on the cheek and took his place next to Grissom.

"Friends and honored guest," the ceremony began. "We're gathered here to join these two people in matrimony-"

"Finally!" Greg, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, and Brass shouted making Sara laugh and Grissom smile.

"A-hem," the pastor was apparently not amused. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he announced, "you may kiss your Bride." Cheers erupted from the crowd as Grissom took his new bride into his arms, dipped, and kissed her and the nightshift team broke out into song, "Cause, I-I-I-I-I'm k-i-i-sin' you."

"Thank you, guys that's lovely," Grissom said dryly, but Sara could tell he was thoroughly amused.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look at the other two chapters.. DUH

A/N: Not sure how long this is going to last, but we'll see...

Noting the unease, Sara Sidle-Grissom gave her husband's hand a squeeze. Gil Grissom hated being the center of attention, unless, of course, it was in front of a lecture hall. Clearing his throat, with his free hand he straightened his bow-tie, and as the oak doors swung open, Grissom gripped Sara's hand tighter.

Sara's breath caught as she stepped into the ball room that had been transformed into a winter wonderland. White christmas lights hung from bare tree branches and white silk tented the ceiling, giving the room an enchanted feeling. The tables were set lavishly with silver, and a blue that rivaled Gil's eyes. The candles that lit the individual tables were reminiscent of _Phantom of the Opera_, but miniature. She wasn't sure if it was just regular stomach nerves or if the baby was kicking, but her stomach was flip-flopping.

"Relax, Gil," she smiled at him. "The hard part's over."

"No," he glanced at her, "promising to love you always; that was the easy part." Tilting her head, she smiled gently as Nick Stoke's announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is truly my pleasure for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom." Cheers erupted from the small crowd of friends and family. Taking a deep breath, Grissom lead his new bride to the centre of the floor and spun her around lightly, pulling her close and kissing her. As they took their seats, Catherine stood up.

"As you know, we," she pointed to the nightshift, "we have been a team together for quite some time now. At one point someone did try to break us up, but you all know how that worked out and we were put back together. During the time that we've been a team there have been many, many, many... many- ups and downs with these two people. At times they couldn't keep their eyes- or hands- off one another..."everyone laughed, except Greg who yelled, "NO! T.M.I!"

"Grow up- Greggo," Nick retaliated.

"ANYWAY-" Catherine cleared her throat.

"At other times they didn't even want to be around one another. But, there was always something there. Although they thought they could out sneak all of us, we are the winners; through the years we- the guys and I- have kept a... make-shift photographic record of their relationship, the good and the bad." Turning to the pair, "This is from all of us to you. And now, ladies and gentlemen, _Sara and Grissom: A Tale_."

"Did you know about this?" Grissom whispered as the lights dimmed and the blue screen projected onto the far wall.

"No idea," Sara replied in awe. "Ohmigod! Where did they get these pictures!" she yelped as a photo of her and Grissom after the lab explosion a few years back popped onto the screen. "I think you need to restrict who's allowed to take pictures and of what."

"Never gonna happen," Brass leaned over and whispered from his seat next to Grissom. "I heard a few years ago that Catherine took a few "extra" pics of Warrick after their crime-scene stills."

"Hey, pay attention!" Greg scolded as a picture of Grissom wiping Sara's tears away in the lab was now displayed.

"I cannot believe- Gregory Hojem Sanders, tell me RIGHT now how you guys got these photos!" Sara demanded.

"Um... well, ask Cath," he said quickly before scurrying away.

"So, what did you think?" Catherine asked the couple as the projector died and the lights came back on.

"How did you get those?" Grissom asked sternly.

"I'll never tell," she said, sauntering away.

"And now, for the first dance as husband and wife," Warrick announced, "we invite Sara and Gil Grissom to the dance floor."

"Shall we dance, Mrs. Grissom?"Grissom asked, drawing her to her feet as Frank Sinatra's, _World on a String_ filled the room. As they gently. swayed to the music, Grissom forgot there was anyone else in the room- until he heard clinking. Chuckling, he leaned into a kiss, which charged yet another eruption.

"Why, thank you for the dance, Dr. Grissom," Sara whispered into his ear as they made their way back to their table.

"Just the first of many to come."


End file.
